


"Scared, me?" - Supercorp + Alex

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Non-Canon Relationship, and with minor I mean Kelly is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: It's Halloween and Lena, Kara and Alex go to a haunted house.





	"Scared, me?" - Supercorp + Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween pt. 2!
> 
> Here is the last story of the Fictober 2019 challenge. I can't believe I actually managed to write and post a fic (almost) everyday, this was fun!   
Thanks to @fictober-event on Tumblr for the cool event and the prompts, and more importantly, thank YOU for reading, commenting, the kudos, and the reblogs and likes on Tumblr. You all are the best. x
> 
> Anyway, moving on to the fic... it's non canon compliant: Kara and Lena are in a relationship and Lena knows Kara is Supergirl.
> 
> As always, writing tips and feedback are welcome!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Ready for it?' Alex Danvers asked enthusiastically as the three ladies stood in front of the aged establishment. 'Unless you're too scared to go in?' She nudged the fidgeting blonde beside her playfully.

'Scared, me? Pfft, don't be ridiculous,' the superhero spoke indignantly. She looked around carefully before lowering her voice, 'I'm Supergirl. I'm not afraid of... of old houses filled with creepy dolls and darkness.'

Lena Luthor smirked at the obvious lie. 'So, you don't mind going in first?' She questioned as she nodded towards the entrance to the haunted house.

'Of course not,' Kara Danvers huffed assuredly, 'but, you know Alex loves horror movies and getting scared, so she should take the lead. I wouldn't want to ruin any surprises, right, Alex?' Her wide eyes met her sister's amused gaze and the message was clear: please go first!!

'Well, I mean, now that we're actually here, this place is giving me the creeps,' Alex pondered, feigning thoughtfulness. 'If you're not afraid, you would really be doing me a favour by leading the way.'

'Are you sure?' Kara double-checked hesitantly.

'One hundred percent. Thanks, sis,' Alex grinned.

'No problem. What are sisters for?' Kara muttered as she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the horrors waiting up ahead. 'Let's go.'

'I'm right behind you, babe,' Lena promised, patting her girlfriend's shoulder comfortingly.

'And I'll be right behind little Luthor,' Alex added.

'Want to hold hands?' the Luthor teased the Super lightly as they entered the haunted attraction.

'Please,' Kara reached her hand out behind her in search for a soothing touch.

It didn't take long for the Kryptonian's tough act to shatter into pieces. The first doll that came tumbling down from the wall had the alien jumping into her lover's arms.

Lena bit back a laugh as she rubbed Kara's back gently, 'you alright there, love?'

''M fine, just a little spooked,' Kara mumbled.

'I've noticed. Do you want me to go first and protect you from the creepy dolls and jump scares?' Lena suggested fondly. Although she was all for an Agentcorp team-up designed to scare the lights out of Supergirl, she couldn't mindfully continue the prank with the superhero nervously nestled in her arms.

'That'd be great,' the relief in Kara's voice was unmissable.

'You're so whipped,' Alex shook her head at Lena's inability to plot against her little sister.

Lena looked back with a raised eyebrow, 'you should've known I would've double-crossed you, agent Danvers. I am a Luthor after all.'

'First off, it's _director_ Danvers, and second of all, you better wish one of these freaky mannequins will scare you to death because I'm going to whoop your ass once we get out of this house,' Alex warned coolly.

'You think you can beat me-, Jezus,' Lena leaned backwards as another doll fell from the ceiling and pushed it aside to get past it. 'You think you can beat me in a fight, _director_ Danvers?' She resumed the taunting, unflinchingly walking through fake cobwebs and narrow pathways.

'I'm a highly-trained, governmental operative,' Alex reminded carefully. By now, the haunted house was the last thing on their minds as both ladies were too busy asserting their dominance. 'Do you really believe I can't kick your scientific, chief executive officering butt?'

'Keep it in your pants, Danvers. If you really want to compare credentials, I will gladly show you my black belt in karate, or I can demonstrate what exactly it is I've been working on during my boxing trainings, although I'm not sure your face will appreciate the kick,' Lena challenged with a smug look on her face. It was clear the 'governmental operative' hadn't been expecting such a comeback.

'Rao, this is getting out of hand,' Kara commented before stepping in. 'Guys, can you please take it down a notch with the combat threats? If you don't, I'll kick both of your butts to prove I'm stronger than the both of you combined. Maybe that'll knock you off your high horses.'

'Not fair,' her sister complained, 'you've got superpowers.'

'And yet, I don't have the superpower to shut you both up,' Kara quipped.

'Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine today?' Alex retorted.

'At least, I'm not a dark cloud every other day,' the alien replied snappily.

'Okay,' Lena interrupted, sensing the rising tension between the siblings. 'I think you are more afraid than you let on, and scared Kara is not the most agreeable person out there, so let's skedaddle out of here before you cause an emotional, nuclear reaction. And look, there's the exit,' she rushed, subtly pulling Kara by the hand towards the door.   
  
*

'That was awful,' was Kara Danvers' conclusion regarding the Halloween attraction. 

'Yeah, you're mean when you're scared,' Alex bumped her shoulder softly with a pointed look.

'I know, I'm sorry. I let my fear get the best of me and took it out on you, but hey, you've heard worse things come out of my mouth before. Remember the red Kryptonite?' Kara reminded lightheartedly.

'How could I forget? You broke my arm!' Alex teased.

'Not my finest hour,' the Kryptonian admitted sheepishly before turning towards her girlfriend. 'And thanks for talking me down back there. I kind of lost my cool.'

'Didn't think Supergirl would be unnerved by an amateur haunted house attraction, but I'm glad I was there to witness it,' Lena smiled warmly.

Kara pouted at her girlfriend, 'you're making fun of me.'

Lena laughed lovingly at the accusation and pulled the blonde closer to her. 'I'm not,' she swore, 'I'm just saying you were adorable and... that it also felt good having to protect you for once.'

'Well, Lena Luthor, you are my hero.' Blue eyes shone brightly against the dark evening sky and Lena connected their lips in a short, loving kiss.

'Gross,' Alex interrupted playfully. 'You're so cute it makes me want to gag. Also, need I remind you who protected you from behind? Do you even know how many fake ghosts and zombies could've attacked you from the back?'

Lena Luthor raised an eyebrow, sporting an unimpressed expression. 'None?' She guessed quite accurately.

'The point is,' Alex iterated, 'I had your back, as always. You're welcome.'

'Thank you, Alex,' Kara smiled sarcastically, 'for saving me from absolutely no danger at all.'

'No problem, sis. I know you needed the extra hand,' Alex replied seriously. 'You can repay me via potstickers or by giving me a night off so I can take my lady out on an uninterrupted date while Supergirl handles the city,' she negotiated.

'You do know you are figuratively too broke to even consider trading with potstickers, right?' The Super remarked casually. The only person who could get the alien to share her Chinese delights was currently standing on her other side with one arm wrapped around her waist.

Alex winked, 'perfect. I was hoping you would take the other offer anyway.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading darlings x
> 
> Send me your thoughts on Tumblr @luversd !


End file.
